Ask Death Note!
by X.xUnder-Your-Spellx.X
Summary: Another ask Death note  Basically ask any Death Note character what you want!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...I wish I did though! ^^

Spell: Alright so this is just like any other Ask the Characters! Reason behind this…boredom and more boredom.

Light: Really? That's it? That's just sad.

Spell: Shut up! It's my boredom I can do as I please with it! So bleh to you!

L: Bleh isn't even a word.

Spell: It is so! In my world~ ^^ Anyways! Light-O do the rules!

Light: Do I have too?

Spell: Yes, or no whatever the hell you like…

Light: -sighs- Fine. Send in your questions in the comments. You can dare us. Questions can be anything you want. No Flames. That okay with you Spell?

Spell: Yep! So you heard Imagay! Send in those questions. Also flames shall be used to toast marshmallows for s'mores! Bye for now!


	2. Craziness

Disclaimer: I shall never own Death Note...now I'm sad!

Spell: Hi again! Alright so we only got one review…which is sad.

Chocolate: Hihi, I do not own Death Note either, but I do own Spell. Touch, flirt with her, etc and you shall die.

Spell: *blushes* Yes that is my wonderful girlfriend~ Anyways! Back to the questions at hand!

Light: Your girlfriend is strange.

Spell: Yes she is but I love her~

Chocolate: Shut up, Light-bitch or I shall write your name in my own death note. *laughs evilly*

Light: …

Spell: So strange…

L: Aren't we supposed to be answering the questions?

Spell: Oh yeah! Bad Chocolate! You got sidetracked! To the questions/Dares!

**By KatinBox~**

**I feel your boredom, Spell. Anyway, on the dares. .**

Misa: You have to break up with Light and you have to make it overly dramatic.

L: You can have candy-coated popcorn while that's going on, and afterward you have to take me on a date.

One question for Spell: Is there a BB in this?

Spell: Hehehehe! This is gonna be fun~

Misa: What! But Misa doesn't want to break up with her Light-kun!

Chocolate: Yeah, and you don't know how to. You're that dumb.

Misa: Excuse you! Misa could break up with Light and I'm not dumb!

Light: …*thinks* Thank you! Finally I can get rid of her!

Spell: I know what you're thinking Light. And I agree.

Misa: Huh?

Spell: Nothing. Just do the damn dare already…or me and Chocolate are gonna go burn up your clothes~

Misa: NOOOO! Fine. *goes over to Light* I hate you! You no good lying cheater! I know you're cheating on with L!

Light: How did you find out?

Misa: *gasps* It was true! *slaps Light and runs off to cry in a corner*

Light: It worked? Yes! *does a happy dance*

L: Thank you for the popcorn and the entertaining show. I'm afraid I will have to talk with BB or would you like to go on a date with BB and me?

Spell: Yes BB shall be here. Unfortunately he wasn't here today because of a strawberry jam shortage at my house. So he went off to raid a store I think. Well that was all the questions/dares...Anyone else wanna say anything?

Chocolate: Aw, poor BB. I love him and his sadistic ways. He kills people in such interesting ways. *grins* L, would you like some cake? *shows cake to L*

L: Yes!

Spell: Don't do it! She's evil I tell you! Evil!

Light: And you date her why?

Spell: I don't know...Love is so weird. Just don't eat her cake...

Chocolate: It doesn't have blood in it….this time.

L: O.o I think I'll pass on your cake…

Light: What the hell? She is like a copy of BB?

Spell: It is entirely possible. Oh well...This is going on to long! Say goodbye everyone!

L, Light, Misa (from the corner): Bye!

Chocolate: Bye! Remember Spell is my property. *grins and hugs Spell*

Spell: *hugs back* I'm so loved~ And Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Nosebleeds and Smexiness

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Death Note!

**WARNING: EXTREME YAOI! And Yuri! Also cussing.**

Spell: *runs around* Yay! We got two reviews this time! And I had sugar!

Chocolate: Yay, Oreos!

Light: I think they shouldn't be allowed to have sugar...

Spell: *glares* Never keep us away from sugar. It will end up badly. Anyways onto the first review!

**Rainbows Are Colorful 3  
**

**:D I've never done one of these before! Sounds like fun.**

Anyways, I have a few Q's...  


Chocolate: L, light isn't kira. Santa clause is!

L: That doesn't make any sense. Santa wouldn't kill anyone, it would ruin his business.

Chocolate: *sweat drops* L….he doesn't exist.

L: Of course he does. You just don't believe.

Spell: …..Can we answer questions now? This is getting way to off topic...

Light: I agree.

Spell: Gah! Imagay agrees with me! I really like your name by the way~

B: *busy raping L*

Spell: …..*nosebleeds* Let's go to the first question now!

**Imagay: May I please take a bat and hit you with it?**

Light: No.

Spell: Yes!

Light: No!

L: YES! *hits Light with bat*

Light: *falls down* ….I hate all of you.

Misa: But not Misa, right Light-kun?

Chocolate: Yes, he hates you too. He told me.

Misa: Stay out of this evil lady!

Chocolate: What? Me Evil? I did not know that. *smirks evilly and grabs dagger* I want to play with misa.

Spell: Yikes! *grabs Chocolate* No killing Misa…for now.

Misa: What! Why would you let her kill me!

Spell: Idk. Question two!

**L: You are the best. You get a whole load of strawberry cake because of your pure awesomeness. Anyways, the question...Do you wear the same clothes everyday or do you have a closet full of white sweaters and baggy jeans?**

L: *smiles* Thank you.

BB: No, We have to get him new clothes every day.

L: We do not!

BB: Liar, we went shopping last night after you had your "sweet little snack."

L: *blushes* Shut up.

Spell: …..Can we stop with giving me 'bad' images...I don't think I can take more blood loss. Next is a dare! Everybody must join in!

**DARE: w I dare everyone to dance! Whoever stops dancing is Kira! Whoever stops second is the second Kira!**

*Commence Dancing*

Chocolate: Yeah, I don't feel like it, but I'm not Kira. I'm a Perverted Devil!

Spell: *dancing* It's true she is.

Misa: *stops dancing* My feet hurt!

Spell: KIRA! *dancing still*

BB: *grinding on L:dirty dancing*

Spell: …*nosebleeds massively and faints*

Chocolate: *smirks* Hey, L can you take over?

L: Um, yeah sure.

Chocolate: Great, thanks. *drags Spell to a random room*

Misa: Why did Chocolate take Spell away?

BB: They're going to go have fun time.

Misa: …..

Light: They. Are. Going. To. Have. Fun. In. Bed.

Misa: *jaw drops* ….

L: Wow, she doesn't know about sexual induendos? Wow she is dumb.

Misa: Misa isn't dumb!

L: Perhaps we should get on to the next reviewer.

**Fuyunorei**

**Hey,**

Imagay:I hate u more than I hate my math teacher...Which most people think is impossible, anyway you killed L How could You? Okay I understand that it was for ur survival but I can't survive without L,so u better fix up your mud like hair and worry about ur self cause I've got a Life Note So I brought L back to life for this Ask the characters you care to die? 

Light: Because he was in my way to becoming God. My hair isn't the color of mud! And I already did..That damn Ryuk killed me.

Misa: Aw my poor Light-kun! *glomps*

Light: Someone get her off me!

**L:Would kick Lights butt for me? Right now?*hands him expensive gourmet cake box*  
**

L: Thank you for the cake. Okay, BB get Light to bend over.

BB: Okay, but only because I want to see this.

Light: Fuck! *runs*

Chocolate: Okay…..Can I help?

L: Yes, the reviewer wants be to kick light's butt.

Chocolate: Sweet. Ready BB on 3. `1….2 ..3

Light: Oh shit!

*Chocolate and BB holding Light down*

L: *kicks Light's but* There ya go, Thanks for the cake again.

Spell: *comes out* What's going on? Where did all these bruises come from?

Chocolate: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Love you!

Spell: *glares* Love you too~ Now go to the room and think about what you did!

Chocolate: Aw, what no punishment?

Spell: *blushes* No…maybe later..

******Misa:u wear too much make up and you've no brains my 8yr old sister is smarter than u.  
**

Misa: Misa is too smarterer than your sister!

Spell: *laughs* Then what is Pi?

Misa: It's a food, duh!

Chocolate: That's P-I-E, she meant P-I. It's a mathematical equation. L tell Misa the answer.

L: It's 3.14. *smiles while eating cake in BB's lap*

******BB:I think u look good for a crazy you tell me which brand of Strawberry jam is your top priority?**

BB: Smuckers on L.

L: *chokes on cake*

BB: *does hymlick maneuver*

L: BB!

BB: What? *acts innocent*****

**Mikami:Disgrace to law and order. How painful was it to kill urself with a pen?**

Mikami: Very.

Chocolate: Where the hell did he come from?

Spell: I think he just walked in? Didn't we have the door locked though? *hugs Chocolate* I am now scared!

Mikami: No, I came from Light's ass.

Misa: WHAT! Light-kun's ass is mine!

Light: Help me!

Spell: No. Pick better minions next time..all of yours are crazy.

Chocolate: …What the hell you two talking about? Light's ass is mine, along with his soul. *laughs evilly*

Spell: *yelps and hides behind a chair* Will all of you stop making her go into evil mode! It's not fun for me!

Light: *thinks* Do I want my ass to belong to the dumb crazy blonde chick, the crazy guy or the crazy evil perverted chick that is also a little nice at sometimes? *speaks* Chocolate is correct, it belongs to her. *runs behind Spell*

Spell: *glares* Only one person can be owned by Chocolate. That would be me~ *smiles sickly sweet* Now you get to die~ *bashes a bat into Light* hehehehe~

Chocolate: No, don't hurt the pet.

Spell: *blinks* Pet? Ah alright~ *hugs Chocolate* Mine~

Chocolate: I think Misa and Makami killed each other.

BB: I'll take care of the bodies *drags misa and makami off*

Chocolate: *laughs* Okay time to say bye bye

Spell: *smiles* Bye~ *looks at Light* Can we play dress up with the pet?

Chocolate: Oh, yes, let's put him in a pink frilly dress.

L: *sweat drops* Eh, I have to deal with BB so this I can deal with. Bye *continues eating cake*

Light: Help me!

Spell: *drags him off* Dress up time!


	4. Spell is a tad Bitchy

**Disclaimer: Really by now you should know this…**

Spell: And we are back! Sorry it took so long…I got busy! Oh and Chocolate is out on a mission right now..so yeah she shall be missed.

Light: What mission? No she won't.

Spells: *Smacks Light* Yes she will..the mission? Oh I sent her to get more toys and we need more food…mainly sweets. *glares at L* Stop eating all my sweets dammit!

L: *looks up and ignores me* How many do we have this time?

Spell: Two..

Misa: …Yay! The evil lady is gone.

Spell: *glares* When she comes back you will so regret that. *smiles* Anyways to the questions!

BB: *rolls eyes and eats jam*

Spell: This is by KatinBox *glomps* Thank you for the questions!

**I don't even think "EXTREME YAOI" could cover that. But it was fun to watch nevertheless. . .**

Spell: Yeah well… We had to put some sort of warning…and Chocolate is just a tad perverted.

Light: A tad! You guys..

Spell: Didn't we tell you not to speak about what happens to you in our care Pet? *smiles sickly sweet*

**Now for the dares/questions.**

L: You have to go on a date with me, and like it while I'm present.

. . .

You'll get a cake factory afterwards.

L: If there will be cake..then I sure.

BB: You must take me along. I don't trust you with MY L.

**Light: You will be forced to watch our date, and after it you will be murdered by BB.**

Light: What!

BB: I'm fine with that…

Spell: Me too…wait..as long as we can bring him back to life..he's a wonderful Dress up toy~

**Misa: You must witness Light's murder.**

Misa: NOOO!

Spell: Do it or I will kill you myself dummy.

**Mikami: Get hit by a rocket**

Mikami: *gets hit by a rocket*

Spell: Well that was easy..I'll have to thank the space station later..

Light: You know NASA?

Spell: NASA? No..just a government agent who knows a guy in space..so yeah..

L: Technically it would.

Spell: Oh..whatever. Next question!

L: This is by MidnightRose1027

Spell: A new reviewer yay!

**I luvs you 3 *_* u torture Light! Woot! XD chocolate reminds me of my death note oc Tsuki... her main goal in life is to annoy Light in anyway possible! XD can't wait to read more! ^^**

Spell: Yes we do and it's so much fun..If Chocolate was here I'm sure she'd make some comment. I will tell her what you said though!

Light: Do you people like torturing me!

Spell: Isn't that obvious? Of course! Oh and Midnight you have my full permission to torture him also..

Light: Hey!

Spell: Quiet we own you (not really..T.T). Now it's tea party time! Come on L, BB there will be cake and jam!

L: Alright.

BB: I just want the jam.

Spell: Bye and see you soon~ Don't forget to review!


	5. Sex Videos? Mello & Matt

Disclaimer: Why am I doing this again? Oh right because I have too..Really read the ones before!

Warning: Yaoi! And Cussing..mainly by Mello..I'll hit him later.

Spell: And back again~ This update was ten times faster~ ^^ Yay! Chocolate is back! *glomps*

Chocolate: Yep! What was my misson you ask?

Misa: Who cares.

Mello: *puts a gun to Misa's back* Shut up, Whore!

Misa: Ah, Light-kun!

Chocolate: I went to Whammy's and got the boys.

Spell: *eyes widens and glomps Matt then Mello* Yay! Do we get to keep them too?

Chocolate: We are gonna have an orgy now. Mello agreed.

Matt: When did this happen? *looks up from game*

Mello: After our fun time in the bathroom at the pit stop when you passed out from having your ass pounded so hard.

Matt: Oh..*goes back to game*

Spell: *nosebleeds massively and grabs Mello* Must tell me in detail!

Light: …..I'm in a room full of perverts!

Chocolate: You are just sexually frustrated Light.

Mello: Don't worry. We have a couple of videos you can watch spell.

Spell: Must. Watch. Now! *blinks* Oh yeah the reviews..Hey is the sheep with you?

Light: Sheep? What the hell do we need sheep for!

Near: *enters the room with a toy robot in his hands* That is Mello's nickname for me.

Mello: It's not a damn nickname!

Misa: *sees Near and shrieks* It's a ghost!

Spell: *finally got perverted thoughts of Mello and Matt out of her head and looks at Near* Good to see you again Near. Can someone please shut her up!

Chocolate: *writes Misa's name is death note* There. Ryuk can probably bring her back alive later.

Spell: *smiles when there is quiet* Yay! Good she was giving me a headache. Alright we really need to do the one review that we got.

Light: I just want to get this over with.

Spell: This is by animecookiefairy

**I like this it's funny! But I have lots to ask so yeah... MOVING ON!**

Spell:…Thank you? .

**HEY EVERYONE! what's your opinion on unicorns?(why do Death Note fans ask that a lot?)  
**

Spell: Hello~ Um mine..They don't exist. Now fairies is a completely different matter.

Chocolate: Um, I don't know.

Mello: *laughs* Unicorns are for girls.

Spell & Chocolate: Excuse me?

Mello: And near?

Near: Unicorns are sophesicated horses and are much more intelligent than Mello except when they are breeding. From what Matt has told me Mello is actually more intelligent during Sexual Intercourse than the rest of the time. The videos actually prove that Mello is indeed intelligent when he has a hard on.

L: …..

BB: ….

Light: What?

Mello: Matt, next time there is no safe word.

Matt: *looks to see angry Mello* I never told him any of that!

Spell: …..*hides behind Chocolate*

Chocolate: Near got the Redheads mixed up. I told Near about that after watching a couple of Mello and Matt's fun time videos.

Spell: …I think we should discuss this later and finish the review..

**Can I throw random things at Light-bulb Imagay please? I have lots of random things to be thown!  
**

Spell: Yes.

Light: Hey! No you can't.

Chocolate: Do I need to make you watch your mom and dad having sex again?

Light: *widens eyes* START THROWING THE OBJECTS NOW!

Animecookie: *throws objects and laughs*

***Gives L cake* Your awesome. *hugs*  
**

L: Yay cake! *takes the cake and hugs back slightly* Thank you.

**HEY EVERYONE!(again) do you think I'm a stalker?  
**

Spell: Hey again. No stalking is in everyone's nature. I should know I do it everyday~

Light: Yes. *in pain from being bashed by objects*

Ghost!Misa: Yes.

Matt: *shrugs*

Mello: As long as you don't touch Matt, I don't care.

Chocolate: Or my uke.

L: *eating cake*

BB: Touch L and you die!

Spell: *blinks* I don't think that is what she meant…

**Oh, oh, one last thing I must say cuz it's cool! My name is Kayla and if you write it in Japanese then romanize it, it would actually be keira! Look closly and you'll notice how epic I am! :D**

Spell: You are so epic~ That was cool!

Matt: Does anyone know where Near went?

Spell: *goes and sits in Matt's lap* Nope. Hey~ Me and you should gang up on Mello and Chocolate..it'd be interesting~

Matt: No.

Spell: *pouts* I'll get you a new video game~

Matt: Okay!

Spell and Matt: *glomps Mello and Chocolate and tries to drag them off*

Mello: Oooooo, looks like we are gonna get laid tonight.

Chocolate: Yay, Aniversary Sex!

Spell: Then let us be on top~

Mello: I'M NOT THE FUCKING UKE! For all those dumb people out there that think Matt is the seme what the hell are you thinking you stupid dibwits. How on earth could matt be seme? I wear freaking leather for Christ sakes and Matt is a freaking gamer geek and I keep a fucking gun in my pants. If you thought I was a Badass uke you are fucking wrong and I will shoot your brains out if you think other wise. Now for further proof…..*Grabs matt* Come on matt time to show them who is the seme and who is the uke.

Matt: *sighs and looks at Spell* Now you've done it. *grins* Alright.

Spell: Oops…Sorry Matt~

Chocolate: Fun time for Chocolate too. Bye everyone.


End file.
